


Atelier

by caeruleophiles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Librarians, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Witch Kim Seungmin, bang chan is tired, bang chan slowly getting in trouble, seungmin is a librarians, seungmin just want to help
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeruleophiles/pseuds/caeruleophiles
Summary: (n.) WorkshopTentang Chan beserta kesulitannya untuk tidur dan Seungmin beserta kedoknya menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakaan, things didn't go that simple.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris hanya ingin tidur, itu saja.
> 
> Tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali ?

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Wush~_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Wush~_

“Hah…” Chris menghela nafasnya sembari memilih untuk bangkit dari tidurnya setelah sebelumnya percobaan yang kesekian kalinya untuk minimal menutup matanya gagal total.

Bukannya tertidur, telinganya malah fokus mendengar suara tetesan air di kamar mandi dan suara samar deru angin dari luar. Menutup matanya pun, seperti ada selotip yang menarik kelopak matanya agar tetap terbuka dan terjaga kesadarannya.

Menyerah, dirinya memilih untuk melangkah menuju meja belajarnya, lalu membuka ponselnya sejenak.

Jam 01:12 dini hari.

Sudah 4 jam berlalu habis hanya untuk berusaha untuk sekedar menutup matanya.

Cklik.

Tangannya menekan saklar lampu sembari mulai membongkar tasnya untuk mencari tugas-tugasnya yang belum dikerjakan maupun yang baru dikerjakan setengahnya.

“Umh, kak Chris ?”

Kepala langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, temukan sosok sang adiknya yang (sepertinya) baru saja bangun. Tangan kanannya mengucek-ucek matanya yang bengkak bekas menangis sementara tangan kirinya menenteng boneka teddy bear yang menjadi teman tidurnya.

“Kenapa Jeong ? Mimpi buruk ?”

Tanya Chris sembari menghampiri adiknya, yang ditanya anggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Chris menuntun sang adik untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berakhir menemani sang adik kembali menyelami alam mimpinya.

Begitu sang adik terlihat benar-benar tertidur, pelan-pelan dirinya melangkah keluar sekaligus menutup kamar sang adik, lalu kembali ke meja belajarnya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. 


	2. 2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perpustakaan adalah surga bagi yang ingin mengerjakan tugas.

“Bagus sekali.” dengus Chris memperhatikan sekeliling daerah asing yang baru saja ditemukannya, “Bisa-bisanya diriku berakhir tersesat begini.”

Niat awal Chris sengaja memilih untuk jalan kaki untuk menghemat uang demi mencari bahan untuk tugasnya, malah berakhir dengan dirinya tersesat di suatu daerah asing yang setelah dilihat-lihat, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kampus.

Setelah ditilik lebih jauh, Chris baru sadar, dirinya memasuki kawasan komplek perumahan. Namun yang membuatnya lumayan terkejut ialah,

Adanya perpustakaan kecil di pinggir jalan komplek tersebut.

“Wah, kebetulan macam apa ini ?” gumannya pelan sembari melangkah menuju perpustakaan kecil tersebut.

Kling !

_‘Kukira terkunci.’_ batinnya kala membuka pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Sembari mengucapkan permisi, maniknya memperhatikan seisi perpustakaan yang didominasi oleh warna putih beserta berbagai spekrtrum warna lainnya. Chris mulai berjalan mengintari seisi perpustakaan tersebut sembari mencari buku-buku yang dicarinya.

“Rak sains… rak ek-Ah ! Ketemu !” gumannya kala menemukan rak buku bisnis, Maniknya langsung menelusuri tiap buku yang berjajar pada rak tersebut sembari mengambil satu buku untuk dibaca sekilas lalu dikembalikan.

Dirinya berakhir mengambil 3 buku dan membawanya ke meja yang tersedia, lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menyadari rasa kantuk yang perlahan mulai menyeruak.

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Tik_

_Tok_

“Hoam…”

Tak sadar, dirinya mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya dan berakhir jatuh tertidur. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore kala Chris mulai menyelam ke alam mimpi dengan mudahnya.


	3. 3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absen kerja part time bagi Chris itu menyebalkan.
> 
> Karena isi otak Chris akan penuh dengan siapa yang akan mengambil tempatnya, dan meminta maaf dalam hati karena menambah pekerjaan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Cklek !

_“Hallo ? Chris ?”_

Desahan lega keluar begitu panggilan darinya diangkat, tubuhnya dijatuhkan sejenak ke kursi yang tersedia di supermarket dekat apartemennya. “Hai kak, maaf absen tanpa kejelasan dan maaf baru kujawab sekarang telepon darimu.” sapanya langsung diiringi ucapan maaf karena keteledorannya yang berakhir dengan absensi kehadirannya di kafe.

_“Oh, tidak apa-apa kok Chris.”_ balas sosok di seberangnya diiringi kekehan kecil, _“Kemarin kulihat wajahmu begitu kelelahan sekali jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa kamu tidak datang hari ini.”_ jelasnya diiringi suara suara sesapan dari sana.

“T-tapi—” _‘Aku merasa bersalah sekali.’_ batin Chris dalam hati.

_“Hey Chris, it's okay,”_ potongnya tak membiarkan yang meneleponnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, _“Minggu kemarin kau sudah 2 kali mengambil full time loh, masa kau tidak ingin istirahat sejenak ?”_ tanyanya.

Chris hela nafasnya sejenak, “Aku sudah istirahat yang cukup kok, tenang saja kak Sana.” jawabnya yakin namun baginya terdengar dusta mengingat kegiatan tidurnya kembali bermasalah. 

Sana menghela nafasnya, _‘Keras kepala sekali.’_ batinnya, _“Baiklah, sekarang maumu apa ?”_ tanyanya. Chris meneguk minumannya sejenak, “Eum, bolehkah aku mengambil shift pagi besok ?” pintanya, “Sebagai ganti absensiku hari ini.”

_“Kau tidak ada kelas besok ?”_ tanya Sana dengan nada menyelidik, “Kelasku baru dimulai siang, jadi masih sempat lah.” balas Chris diiringi suara robekan plastik bungkus snack yang dibelinya.

_“Oke kutunggu besok yah, selamat malam Chris.”_ ujar Sana menutup percakapan mereka malam ini.

Cklek !


	4. 4. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadang, pertemuan pertama tidak langsung diawali dengan sapaan.

tw // harsh words

“Ck, sialan.” decak Chris kala membaca cuitan dari akun milik Changbin, dirinya mendengus kecil sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan bergegas melangkah menuju kantin.

Namun,

Duk !

“Ah ! Maaf !” seru Chris begitu menyadari bahunya tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang, namun sosok itu tidak menggubrisnya dan lanjut berjalan pergi menjauhinya dengan cepat. Chris terdiam sejenak memperhatikan sosok tersebut.

_‘Sibuk yah ?’_ batinnya melihat gerak-gerik sosok tadi yang akhirnya berbelok ke kanan, Chris akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan lanjut berjalan menuju tujuan awalnya sembari mulai agak panik kala melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam setengah 8.

Masih ada satu tugas yang perlu diselesaikan secepatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok yang tadi tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya diam-diam balik memperhatikannya dengan lamat dengan mengintip di balik tembok lorong.

“Anak itu, ra—”

Teng !!

“Shit,” umpatnya begitu bell tanda kelas akan dimulai berdentang, buru-buru dirinya berlari menuju kelasnya atau poin kehadirannya akan dikurangi.

Krieet…

“Seungmin ? Kau telat 1 menit.” sapa dosen menatap tajam Seungmin yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, “Maaf, saya tadi kesiangan bangunnya.” jawab Seungmin jujur sembari menunduk, sang dosen berakhir menyuruh Seungmin untuk duduk yang diangguki olehnya.

Begitu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, tangannya langsung mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tasnya dan mulai mencatat. 


	5. 5. Funny silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin adalah bukti kalau petugas perpustakaan itu tidak semuanya galak.

“Maaf menunggu.”

Manik keduanya membulat kala menyadari sosok yang ditunggunya ternyata ialah sosok sama yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

Mendadak, keduanya merasa canggung dan hening selama sesaat.

“Oh, eum, hai.” sapa Seungmin kikuk mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, “Euh, bukunya ?” tanyanya sekaligus mengingatkan secara tersirat tujuan awal mereka berdua bertemu.

“Oh iya !” seru Chris, lantas menurunkan tasnya dan mulai mengambil 3 buku yang sudah dipinjamnya. “Kau akan langsung kembali ke perpustakaan ?” tanya Chris begitu menyerahkan ketiga buku tersebut, “Tentu saja, itu rumahku asal kamu tahu.” jawab Seungmin sembari memasukkan ketiga buku tadi ke tasnya, Chris yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria.

“Omong-omong kita belum berkenalan, namamu ?” tanya Seungmin langsung menyodorkan tangannya. “Chris, jurusan bisnis.” jawab sosok didepannya, “Seungmin, jurusan botani, kau langsung pulang ?” tanyanya setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya, “S-sebenarnya aku ingin ke perpustakaanmu lagi cuman yah,” wajah Chris mulai merona, sementara Seungmin membulatkan matanya penasaran.

“Takut.”

“Pft—”

Seungmin tertawa kencang mendengarnya, sementara Chris menunduk sekaligus menutup wajahnya karena malu. “Oh astaga Chris,” decak Seungmin menahan perutnya, “Kau pikir aku seperti penjaga perpustakaan galak itu ? Ya ampun.” ujarnya kembali menertawakan Chris.

“Tubuhku lemas sekali~” keluh Seungmin begitu acara tertawanya selesai, “Kalau begitu biar kubawakan tasmu ” pinta Chris. Keduanya berkahir berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekaligus rumah Seungmin dengan Chris menenteng tas miliknya juga tas milik Seungmin.


	6. 6. Fluff hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rambut keriting Chris adalah sesuatu yang Seungmin inginkan sedari kecil.

Wangi teh yang diseduh oleh Seungmin menyeruak memenuhi seisi ruang perpustakaan tersebut, Seungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan nampan berisi teko dan 2 cangkir kosong kembali menemukan sosok Chris yang sudah menelungkup tertidur di meja lebar yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang dibacanya.

Maniknya menoleh kearah tembok dekat meja yang bersebelahan tepat dengan pintu ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Seungmin, lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri terpampang tepat di tengah tembok tersebut.

_‘Cepat sekali terpengaruhi.’_ batin Seungmin memperhatikan Chris yang terlihat nyenyak sekali tidurnya sembari menjentikkan jarinya, menghentikan sementara kerja lingkaran sihir tadi setelah sebelumnya nampan yang dibawanya diletakkan bersebelahan dengan Chris yang tertidur.

Seungmin lantas duduk di sebelah Chris dan mulai menyeduhkan tehnya, sementara ddaengmo melayang terbang lantas mendarat di pangkuannya. Hening melingkupi keduanya, Seungmin asyik memperhatikan seisi fitur wajah Chris yang tertidur.

_‘Rambutnya, bergelombang sekali.’_ puji Seungmin sembari tangannya perlahan menyentuh helai rambut coklat sosok disebelahnya, lantas mulai asyik memainkannya.

Krieet !

Seungmin spontan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sosok yang membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan tatapan datar. “Hoo…” ujar sosok itu dengan seringai menyebalkannya, sementara Seungmin mendengus kecil.

“Ada perlu apa kak ?” tanya Seungmin datar, sementara sosok didepannya memasangkan cengiran yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata sang penyihir sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. “Sebenarnya Felix membutuhkan bantuanmu, tapi sepertinya ada yang jauh lebih menarik yah.” ujarnya sembari mencuri pandang kearah Chris.

“Berhenti menatapnya dan ikut aku Kak Minho.” ujar Seungmin berjalan menuju ruang rahasianya diikuti oleh Minho.


	7. 7. Little Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sepotong bagian dari tumbuhan selalu membawa pesan tersirat didalamnya.

Krieet…

Pintu terbuka, tampilkan rak kayu tebal berisi jajaran toples berlabel dengan aneka cairan dan bubuk dengan berbagai warna yang memikat mata, berderet di tiap sisi tembok ruangan. Meja kayu dengan berbagai alat untuk meracik ramuan dan tumpukan buku diatasnya, terletak apik menghadap ke jendela dan lampu-lampu yang tergantung di atasnya turut menerangi juga menghiasi ruangan tersebut menjadi terlihat hangat dan nyaman.

“Ada apa sebenarnya sampai Felix membutuhkan bantuanku ?” tanya Seungmin begitu menutup pintu tokonya, seingatnya Felix jarang sekali meminta bantuannya kecuali kalau ada hal yang penting atau di situasi buruk, darurat.

“Ini dari Felix.” Minho menyodorkan kantong plastik _ziplock_ berisi tangkai tumbuhan dengan kumpulan bunga kecil berwarna putih ke hadapan Seungmin. “Kau tahu tanaman ini ?” tanyanya, Seungmin terdiam sejenak, manik hazelnya membulat begitu mengamati potongan tersebut dari dekat.

“Kak,” panggil Seungmin, “Darimana Felix mendapatkan potongan ini ?” tanyanya penuh selidik pada Minho, “Saat sedang memasak kalau tidak salah, potongan itu ada di dalam salah satu toples kosong di rak bahan makanan.” jawabnya lugas, “Kenapa memangnya ?”

“Ini hemlock, seluruh bagian dari tanaman ini beracun semua.” jawab Seungmin, Minho membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengarnya. Minho memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing, beragam spekulasi muncul memenuhi otaknya, “Jangan bilang…” ucapnya menggantung, Seungmin yang paham maksudnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Kalian baru saja menerima pesan ancaman oleh seseorang.” 


	8. 8. Tea Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanya obrolan kecil, namun efeknya mampu mengikat tali pertemanan.

Maniknya berulang kali mengerjap, menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan cahaya yang menerangi ruang perpustakaan tersebut, wangi khas bergamot menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya buat kesadarannya perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

“Oh hey, bangun juga kau.” sapa Seungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan secangkir teh dan buku yang terbuka di depannya. Chris yang baru saja terbangun merentangkan tangannya sejenak sembari menggerakkan kepalanya, “Jam berapa ini ?” tanyanya.

“Sekarang sudah jam 6.” jawab Seungmin sembari meraih teko dan cangkir kosong yang berada di samping kanannya dan menuangkan cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut, “Mau teh ?” tawarnya, Chris mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Pakai gula atau susu ?”

“Gula saja, tapi jangan terlalu banyak.”

Seungmin mengangguk mengerti, lantas memasukkan sebutir gula kotak ke dalam cangkir tersebut, lalu mengaduknya dan menyodorkannya pada Chris. “Terima kasih.” ucap Chris menerima cangkir tersebut dan mulai meminumnya, maniknya membulat kala rasa bergamot diiringi manisnya gula menyapa lidahnya.

“Earl grey ?” tanya Chris cepat, “Kau suka ?” tanya Seungmin balik, yang ditanya mengangguk antusias. “Ini salah satu teh kesukaanku.” ujarnya sembari lanjut menyesap tehnya, sementara Seungmin asyik memperhatikannya.

“Omong-omong,” ujar Seungmin, “Tugasmu banyak sekali yah ?” tanyanya dengan nada penasaran, “Beberapa kali aku melihatmu dalam keadaan sedang buru-buru.” Chris menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak, akunya saja yang kadang suka lalai dengan tugas.” jawab Chris menggaruk kepalanya, “Maaf yah jadinya ketiga buku itu baru bisa kukembalikan sekarang.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” jawab Seungmin tersenyum kecil, “Setidaknya aku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang pengunjung perpustakaan ini.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai !!
> 
> Ini adalah bagian narasi dari au berjudul sama yang ada di acc twitterku @caeruleophiles.


End file.
